


Hogwarts Advice Column

by lisaflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bossy popular ambitious girl with shy quiet but snarky remus, Clueless!Hogwarts basically, Eventually will go all the way to present, F/M, I don't write usually so i'm just trying to have fun, I'm HERE FOR IT, Loosely based on Jane Austen's "Emma", Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, So fix it it's not even funny, This will be a lot of fun silly humor, girl who doesn't have any real friends finds them in the marauders and lily's friends, lots of shenanigans, the 'it begins with a bet' trope, the 'oh god I have to befriend HIM' trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaflowers/pseuds/lisaflowers
Summary: Emmeline Nott writes for Hogwarts Weekly - and has an advice column for romance and dating tips. She considers herself a genius matchmaker and every relationship she’s matched hasn’t failed yet. Her best friend bets her that there’s one boy in the school who she’ll never be able to pair anyone with - Remus Lupin - the quiet head boy who is polite and elusive. Emmeline makes it her goal to find him the perfect match. She befriends him, and it all goes downhill from there.......
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hogwarts Advice Column

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sublimey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sublimey/gifts).



Emmeline Nott’s best skill was her intuition of what _fit_ , what _matched_ and how things (people, mostly) complimented each other. Never had she failed at what she set out to do, she was a perfectionist in every shape and form.

Down from her appearance, her pristine grades, she never had a toe out of line. 

She was a goody-two-shoes in appearance, never muddled, never anxious, and frustratingly calm.

Born to a prestigious pureblood family - Nott - she was raised with an upper class attitude of better than thou - though she seldom went out of her way to inflict this behavior on others. She was too concerned with maintaining her pristine reputation, getting good grades, and aspiring to one day become the top columnist at _The Daily Prophet_ to care much for her family’s hatred of muggles and their lack of blood purity. Though she was spoiled and was used to getting what she wanted - this only aided her ambition to work hard, and achieve her goal: she _would_ be a world renowned advice columnist. And, through her skill and intuition, she was stubborn and patient enough to determine what fit, and put the steps in motion to bring those puzzle pieces together.

You see, Emmeline’s skill was put to use in the cleverest of ways: She was the anonymous romance advice columnist for the _Hogwarts Weekly_ . Every dating question or topic was her _specialty_ . She’d set friends up before - like when Scarlet Crabbe was hopelessly desperate for a boyfriend, yet too shy to talk to boys, she paired her with the overly talkative Elias Avery. Alas, they fit perfectly, and since third year had been hopelessly in love. Then, there was Lucretia Flint, who was far too stuffy to catch the attention of anyone in their year - who ended up being a wonderful match for the carefree, amiable Kastor Parkinson. _That_ took far too long, but the end result was rewarding. 

Thus, her knack for matching was sound. It never failed her. Her advice on dating and romance was pulled straight from the muggle books she sneaked from the store in the village near her ancestral home, and though she didn’t like the notion of taking any musing from muggles themselves, they sure knew how romance worked. 

Not an amateur in romance by any means (she’d dated around throughout her years at Hogwarts) - ironically, Emmeline could never find a match for _herself._ Nobody fit her. Nobody connected on that level with her. By her fourth year, she’d stopped trying. Maybe nobody in Hogwarts was supposed to be that for her. Maybe she’d meet him after, elsewhere. 

After all, Emmeline told herself, she was much too busy helping others with their love lives that she had no time for her own.

Fortunately, (In the perspective of _most_ of those involved) this would change in 1976, with someone she (and the rest of the school - even his best mates) would have never guessed. It all began with a challenge...


End file.
